The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to natural language processing.
Natural language processing is a field of computing concerned with interactions between computers and natural human languages. As computing power has become cheaper, faster, and more powerful, many companies are rushing to develop personal assistants capable of communicating with humans using natural language for phones, tablets, computer operating systems and even purpose-built home automation appliances to provide intuitive machine-man interfacing. As such, the field of natural language processing has massively grown in relevance in recent years, and streamlining the process is of immense commercial importance. As a result of the newfound ubiquity and power of natural language processing capable devices and software, new applications for natural language processing are transforming the way that users interface with machines, and making great improvements to users' everyday lives.